


Something More

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse needs something else after an intense round with her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

Everything was sore.  Everything was on fire.  Everything hurt, but Primus did she feel so...

 

Good?  Angry?  Pleasured?  Needy?

 

No, it shouldn't be that last one, Eclipse thought as she was laid back on the bed.  Megatron had made her cum more times that round than she had thought possible.  All the bruise inducing, hickey-making, losing your voice madness they had gone through...

 

But even with her passion fully sated, she still needed something.

 

She just needed something.  Maybe another bruising kiss?  More teeth gnawing at her neck?  One more quick round?  Or maybe his hands holding her down as he-

 

Megatron's lips touched her cheek.  And his hands came all over her.

 

But it wasn't like how he was before.  Rough, rage filled, violent, demeaning, breaking her down until she was bare for him to devour.  Not the Megatron huffing and panting and laughing over her a few minutes ago.

 

This Megatron was soft.  An unusual word for the Ogre King, but it was only way to explain him now.

 

Soft, firm but malleable, solid... It was just how he kissed the back of her neck.  How his hands roamed over her body, comforting and acknowledging she was there, shivering under his fingers.

 

"M-Meg- I-I-"

 

"Shh... It's alright, I'm here."

 

"I-I-I-"

 

"What do you need?  Tell me what you need."

 

He was a rock in her storm of emotions and self-doubt.  She needed him.  He was here.

 

"H-Hold.... Hold-"

 

"Hold you?"

 

She nodded, too drained to form words.

 

Her husband pulled her close, his warmth mellowing out her burning.

 

"Rest now.  I'm here."

 

She did.  Eclipse never felt so needed.

 

END


End file.
